Something to Hate
Zeszon and Tempeter had destroyed Chromedone and Psychic Fly for nearly 3 times. What is going on? Plot The scene started with Zeszon freezing Chromedome and Tempeter shocking him. Chromedome then disappeared in the air. Then, Psychic Fly stucked Tempeter but Zeszon destroyed it. Psychic Fly like Chromedome dissolved. They returned back for some fish and chips. At the HQ, Ben and Raphael were training and Raph asked why Tempeter and Zeszon worked together. Ben told him about Chromedome. Suddenly, Chromedome and Psychic Fly attack the Museum searching for the Hood of Hecate. Ben changed into Fire Lizard to fight but Chromedome slammed him on the ground and taking the Hood. Gwen tried to stop them but animating all the statues in the museum. Zeszon tried to freeze them but it wasn't enough. Gwen holded Psychic Fly's tail and Tempeter zapped him presumably dead. Chromedome attacked Tempeter, Zeszon froze him while, Gwen used Astratus Bontros to zap him. After the battle, Ben touched the hood of Hecate but it disappeared. Then they went out the hall where the Psychic Fly's wing flutter out and Chromedome's crystals manifested itself into a form of glass. These two objects went outwards to the mall where they took the form of their respective aliens. Ben and the others went to the mall only to be zapped by Chromedome's crystal ray. Aguas used his aquakinesis and tried to shock Chromedome only to get Zapped himself. Ben changed into Earthstone and fired boulders of rock at Chromedome but zapped. Gwen, Kevin and Zeszon tackled Psychic Fly who kept evading their attacks. Zeszon froze Psychic Fly's wings. Psychic Fly then hypnotized Gwen into attacking Zeszon. Gwen quickly regained her sense and used a spell which blew away the Lepidoterran. Finally, the duo was defeated. Ben realized that they can't leave them so they put them in the Xeno-tanks. A hooded figure then released them before they went to the HQ. There was something wrong and the pods created the emergency lock. When Ben took them, Ben saw that, the Lepidoterran and Crystalsapien were broken down into goo. The Gooey substances broke out of their cage and took the form of Chromedome and Psychic Fly. Chromedome then escaped and tried to snatch the scythe out of Thanatos's hand. Thanatos tried fire a blast of mana but it passed through them unlike the earlier battles. Ben used Deathvoid to follow them secretly. Thanatos made an invisible barrier around Aguas, Kevin, Gwen, Tempeter and Sora using the tracking.Ben saw something that made his heart stop (not love) but something utter most fearful: Bayouio.Bayouio laughed wickedly when he saw all his artifacts to return him to his Methanosian form. When Thanatos and the others arrived, Bayouio made a mountain of darkness to feed their fear and desperation. With that, their powers went along it even Thanatos. Ben realized that he must fight his worst enemy. Ben changed into Shockblast and hovered towards Bayouio. Bayouio fired a blast of pink energy at him. Shockblast turned intangible. Shockblast tried to evade him but he kept knowing where he is (using God Sense). The others in the cave felt that they are almost fading. Ben transformed into Earthstone and stopped the process. Bayouio is then stripped off their powers. Thanatos then chained him down. The episode ended with Bayouio in the Interplanetary jail. Major Events *Bayuoio returns *How, he revived Chromedome and Psychic Fly is unknown. *This is the first time, Thanatos has been stripped off his powers Trivia *If Bayuoio had used Thanatos's powers he can: Make Lightning Bolts, Control darkness and take away souls Aliens Used *Fire Lizard *Earthstone *Shockblast Mistakes *When Psychic Fly evaded Tempeter's lightning shock, His wings are same as the ceiling but when he attacks Tempeter, his wings are purple. Category:Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Episodes Category:Episodes